What Makes the Engine of Creation Run
by Swedishgoat
Summary: A woman of mysterious nature, comes into the lives of Godric, Eric and Pam. She teaches one about contentment, one about love and the other about the strength of human kind. But won't constantly inspiring the ones around her, human or supernatural, leave her empty inside with nothing to give herself? Contains elements from Angels in America.
1. Real Love Isn't Ever Ambivilant

**I do not own the rights to neither True Blood nor Angels in America**

Godric stood outside the roman villa on the outskirts of Houston. Ever since the great revelation, the Authority had been quite serious about mainstreaming, in spite of alternative vampire movements. Now Godric eyed the details of the massive door of the villa; ready to face his friend whom the Authority believed to be a part of the Sanguinista movement.

Belize, the 3000 year old Sheriff of the Houston area, was perhaps the most human-friendly vampire that Godric ever met. For a reason Godric could not understand, Belize found humans to be captivating. Once during the Renaissance, when they briefly spent some time together in Venice, Belize tried to explain this fascination to him.

"The sense of urgency their lives have" he said, "Knowing that all is constantly fleeting, makes them so hungry for everything and anything. They never stop, do they? They migrate and move, advance and go forward; even though they know that their lives are so perishable". A small and curious smile adorned Belize's face. "Existing in spite of knowing that you will soon cease to exist. Something which we vampires can't really understand darling."

How can that vampire be accused of joining a movement that saw humans as nothing but livestock. Yes, they haven't seen each other for centuries now, but could a vampire change that much Godric wondered. But then again, didn't he change so much in the last couple of centuries?

Now, the Guardian, Roman Zimojic and his chancellor Kibwe were on their way to interrogate Belize about these suspicions. No one ever mentioned Belize of course, that he was a suspect of treason. Godric was confused as to why the Authority did not summit Belize to their head quarters and insisted that they visit him at his home. Perhaps they were scared of another publicity fiasco. And why did Roman want him present at this meeting? Was he to be a judge to Belize's explanations? Was he supposed to be a witness to a supposedly fair trial? He didn't have answers but had a bad feeling about all of this. God, how much he detested politics.

An incredibly handsome black man in nothing but a speedo opened to door. After greeting him, he guided Godric to a lavishly decorated living room, in which Belize was laying down on a lounge chair, with another handsome man sitting at his feet, reading a book. Turned when he was of 40 human years of age, Belize was of North African descent, with is bald head, piercing brown eyes and his ever-so gentle feminine movement he looked up and saw Godric approaching.

"Well hello, hello. If it isn't the devilishly handsome ruler of Dallas".

"Hello Belize" Godric greeted back with a smile, "Charming as usual".

Belize smiled for a second, only to frown in the next: "Why are they coming here Godric? I doubt that it will be nothing but trouble".

Before Godric could even open his mouth Roman and Kibwe appeared at the door. "Good evening Belize" Roman exclaimed with a big fake smile. "I see you are still living the good life".

"Still being the operative word" Belize shot back, two vampires now eyeing each other with anger and curiosity. Not long after they were all seated, the handsome human now gone, they were casually chatting about the Great Revelation, vampire rights, and democracy.

"What we are trying to do is all in the name of civil rights. Not morals, not ethics, but rights. And marriage is one of them" Roman said. No matter what word came out of his mouth, that cruel and unnatural smile never left his face.

"This right is what we want give to humans and vampires, that is the point of mainstreaming" Kibwe explained. Something about him bothered Godric, but he kept on listening. "The right to marriage is what we try to give; whether these unions will work or not, is of course an entirely different question".

Belize raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "My my, is that mainstreamist that doesn't believe that a vampire and human can love one another?".

Kibwe smiled, "I've never witnessed a human-vampire relationship that did not end in destruction. Humans are so... so ambivalent".

Belize answered with a serious face: "Real love is never ambivalent".

A curious smell filled the room. A combination of cinnamon, and cotton candy and jasmine. A soft but equally determined sound of a woman was heard: "I swear that is a line from my favourite best-selling paper back novel: In Love With a Night Mysterious".

Godric felt his mouth watering. This woman, standing in front of them was definitely not human. She smelled exquisite, unlike anything he ever smelled of. He could barely hold his fangs in when her heard Roman's pop out.

Belize turned with anger and possessiveness which Godric never thought he ever had and exclaimed very sternly: "She is claimed for".

The woman didn't seem threatened or scared, perhaps she felt Belize's presence was her sense of guarantee. "Go on" Belize turned to her with a smile. He had the most peculiar look in his eyes, like a school boy listening to his favourite teacher, explaining away the mysteries of life.

"It's a about this white woman whose daddy owns a plantation in the deep south in the years before the civil war" she continued. "Aand her name is Margaret and she is in loove with his daddy's number one slave and his name is Thaddeus". She smiled and continued as if she was gossiping about a close friend, never taking her eyes off of Belize. "She's married but her white slave-owner husband has AIDS and insufficiently developed sex organs" she said as she held out her little finger, which made Belize chuckle. "And.. so.. there's a lot of hot stuff going down when Margaret and Thaddeus can catch a spare moment; and then of course the Yankees come and set the slaves free and the slaves string up old daddy. You know... historical fiction". She gave a knowing look and slowed down her speech.

"Somewhere in there I recall, Margaret and Thaddeus find the time to discuss the nature of love. His black face dark in the night. And her face reflecting the flames of the burning plantation". She stopped to mimic the character's face, raised her hands to her chest turning her palms outside and gasped as if she was going to faint out of being overwhelmed with emotion. Then turned to Belize: "You know the way straight women do". Picked up the pose again and continued in a southern accent: "Thaddeus.. oh Thaddeus, real love isn't ever ambivalent".

She stopped and looked across the faces of confused looking vampires. She smiled inside; it was funny how she had this effect on vampires. Belize's friendly voice brought her back to the conversation they were having.

"I don't think I ever read that".

"Well... You oughtta; instead of spending the rest of your life trying to go through democracy in America" she said as she walked to the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of Jameson. "Well I bid you goodbye fair gentlemen" she said turning to the vampires watching her every move, then she turned to Belize. "One drink and I'm out of here.. I have minds to corrupt". No one understood what that meant except Belize and the woman, but what that meant defined their entire relationship from the beginning.

The vampires watched silently as she left the room. Roman was the first to break the silence. "What.. quite an interesting smell she has. What is she?" Belize gave a hard and mean look to Roman and finally answered: "Mine".

The tension in the room now could be cut with a knife. Roman dropped his fake smile for the first time in the night. "Have you ever heard of the Sanguinista movement?" Godric thought for a second that Belize was going to jump Roman and rip his throat open. Instead Belize answered "You ain't stupid.. so don't ask stupid".

"Very well" Roman continued, now more annoyed and aggressive then ever. "We found out that you have been involved with the movement, helped providing for the riots taking place in Eastern Europe."

"You've got a lot of nerve to suggest that." Belize stood up and answered. "I have been nothing but a true supporter of mainstreaming. You may be dumber than shit but everyone in our community knows that. Whatever proof you think you have is I'm sure either a misunderstanding..." he said and turned and looked at Kibwe "...or some one's pathetic attempt to frame me".

Godric was always doubtful of where Kibwe stood in terms of mainstreaming and now he felt that his friend shared the same suspicion. Was it possible for Kibwe to frame Belize? But for what reason? Was Kibwe himself involved with the movement and wanted curious gazes to be averted elsewhere? And was Roman so full of himself that he couldn't even imagine that the Sanguinista infiltrated his own Authority?

Roman stood up and faced Belize. "A treason of such extremity is unforgivable I am afraid Belize. We came to tell you that the organisation found you guilty of betraying our agenda, and for such your punishment is true death". Not a second after he finished his words, Belize's fangs were out as he pinned Roman to the wall. "You pompous fool!" He screamed "Don't you see what's going on?". A swooshing sound was barely heard. Godric saw the stake, leaving the gun that the V-fed guard was holding by the door. Blood, and meat, and organs blew up in the air. With that, there was no more Belize.

Roman swiped the blood on his face, smiled to Kibwe and looked at Godric. " We thought that things may go this way. Belize may have been a traitor, but he was a very powerful vampire, that's why we brought the V-fed team with us." Both Kibwe and Roman looked at Godric now, waiting for him pick a side in this. Godric knew that if he were to defend Belize and accuse Kibwe, he would share the same ending as Belize. "This wasn't the trial nor the interrogation that I was told to take place" he spoke. "This was an execution...But what is done is done".

Roman motioned the guard to leave. "And what is done was needed" Roman said with his fake big smile back on "I am glad we see eye to eye".

Footsteps were heard, and that entrancing smell was filling the room again. The woman entered to room only the stop and realize the bloody mess was her friend.

Then she saw the hungry eyes that was turned to her. No one could protect her now, Belize was gone and she was unclaimed. She saw that Roman's fangs were already out and he was about to attack. Just as he took off from the ground, he was pinned back by Kibwe. They seemed to be drunk on the intoxicating smell that filled the room, both wanting to claim the woman before the other. She stood there and watched in terror. Someone pulled her by her arm and she heard fangs click. The woman and the fighting vampires stopped and looked at Godric who was now holding her wrist close to his mouth. All she could say was "Oh fuck no". The hungry mouth pierced her skin as she cried in pain. Godric tasted the heavenly blood for a second and then raised his face away from the wrist. He looked at the vampires that were now filled with jelousy and staring back at him. And he exclaimed: "Mine!"

**A Brief Explanation: While this is a True Blood fanfiction, this fiction does and will include monologues and diologues from Angels in America; because let's face it: It is brilliant. Also, what I write (and what I am) is very queer so if you are close-minded about non-heterosexuality, then do not read. Other than that please review and let me know what you think. While this story will eventually be a one of romance, I also want to explore the social issues that True Blood touches upon. Cheers. **


	2. What We Are and What We Own

"Well" Roman said as his fangs disappeared " I see that you are back to your old ways Godric". But Godric didn't even hear him. As Roman and Kibwe left the room, eyeing Godric in hatred and envy, Godric was lost to himself in the blood he was tasting. The blood that slid down his throat now wasn't a mere delicacy. It wasn't some ingenious recipe of gastronomy. This blood felt like pure happiness, like a stroll through the park in a sunny afternoon, or a warm breeze gushing between your fingers on a lazy Sunday. As he stood there drinking from this exquisite fountain, overcome by lust and hunger, he raised his head to see the face of the beautiful woman he was consuming. What he saw on that face made him stop in terror.

If his heart had a beat it would be palpitating right now. If he was nothing but ghoulishly pale, he'd be bright red with shame. What he saw in that face wasn't fear, nor helplessness. Of course she was afraid for her life, and of course she stood there in misery. But the look that she gave him, that stopped the 2000 year old vampire, was one of disappointment.

He quickly raised his head away from her arm, now unable to look at her, he put his fangs into his own finger, and pressed that finger into her bleeding wrist. In a moment the scars and the bleeding was gone. But now Godric was silent. How could he have done what he came to detest in the last few hundred years of his existence? Was he that weak against his own urges, that one smell would destroy the new path he has taken?

"I believe that they both would have drained me". Godric looked up to the woman, whose face now had some other look to it that he couldn't read. "Thank you".

Godric stared at her in disbelief but went along: "No need to thank me for it. It's what…"

"…any decent person would do" she interrupted him and finished his sentence. They stood there staring in silence. What the hell was she? Nothing that he came across during his walk across this earth has he met anything like her. She was certainly unhuman as her blood and smell suggested; but she also didn't seem to have any sort of power as she couldn't even try to protect herself when faced with danger. She was young, perhaps in her twenties in human age; but she had an air of maturity to her. As if she was ancient. Or as if she was the history itself. The woman must have felt what Godric wanted to know so he spoke as she looked away:

"You want answers, which is nothing but illogical. For now just know that I am of no threat to your existence; nothing that will bring you trouble in anyway. My origin… my past…" she paused for a minute staring up at the ceiling searching for words, then turned to Godric with a piercing gaze and said "We all have things we want to keep to ourselves; not because others can't understand, but because they are ours and ours only".

If this was another person, perhaps Godric would be angry. Or perhaps he wouldn't even waste time to ask her, and just glamour her into giving him the answer he wanted. But something about her was so captivating; something about the way she spoke and held herself was so genuine, Godric felt as though he had no other choice than believing in every word she said.

"I can't leave you here, it would be too dangerous. You will be coming to Dallas with me" he said as he pulled himself together. She nodded while her eyes traced the room that was covered with Belize's remains. A place once she called home, was now a hall of horror. Nothing but emptiness and gore. She felt the gaze of the old vampire on her and she suddenly spoke up.

"I will pack a bag tonight. However I have something that I need to take care of before I leave, during the day". She could tell that he was about to contest that idea: "No, please, I can't explain what it is, but after tonight.. I… I think at least that much you owe to me. I'll be back before the sun sets".

Owe? Why would she use such a word Godric thought? Was she talking about how he drank her blood against her will? Then it dawned on him: this woman didn't know who destroyed Belize. As far as she was concerned, Godric might have been the one who staked her friend. He looked up into the majestic brown eyes of the woman and tried to see what she might have thinking. Nonetheless he answered her.

"Very well, we leave tomorrow night" Godric said.

Once again the woman nodded and looked around. Godric saw a shadow of despair run through her face for a second and then it was gone. She walked to the door and turned around: "Chloe".

"I beg your pardon" Godric said.

"My name is Chloe". And she was out the door. That magnificent smell leaving as her footsteps could not be heard anymore. For a second, Godric could have sworn that he shivered with how empty the room felt without her.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. Cheers. **


	3. Nothing is Lost Forever

Long after Godric took refuge in the dark basement that once belonged to the vampire that Chloe thought she would always have in her life, she was out and on a mission. She slowly walked the streets leading up to Johnny Goyen Park, conscious of the fact that heads were turning to look at her. When she walked down the streets, she always knew that people watched her. It was a part of her nature and most of the times it didn't really bother her. "Mere human curiosity" she usually thought. Today however, she felt allergic to everything around her. She felt drained. Out of tune. Not compatible with the earth and the life surrounding her. Like the way your body rejects a bad transplant, she felt life pushing her away. Once again she was alone. Another loved one that she has invested so much in was gone forever. She stopped and took a big breath. She needed to calm herself down. "Nothing is lost forever" she said to herself.

She looked across the street and saw the man she came to see, sitting on a bench near the gates of the park, staring blankly ahead, thinking god knows what. That liquid, warm feeling started filling her insides. This is who she was. This why she existed. She started walking towards him in determination. " It isn't physics that makes the world spin forward" she whispered to herself. "It is aesthetics".

Godric woke up feeling angry. Angry about everything that happened last night. Each and every part of it. He was angry that Belize was destroyed by a buffoon of a "guardian" and a sinister vampire that was planning lord knows what. He was angry that he hurt a human being, though he swore never to do that again. And he was angry at her. His fists clenched in fury. This woman that distracted him, surging the guilty feeling he haven't felt for ages, and refusing to explain what she was. He jumped out of the grand coffin he was in, tracked the faint smell of her, and in a heartbeat he was in the reading room of the massive villa.

Chloe didn't seem to notice his entrance. She was sitting on the dark, leather sofa, reading a large, old looking book; her lips moving as she took in the words she read. Godric felt his anger disappear in waves as he looked at her. Her black, long wavy hair fell to her waist, making her look like Lady Godiva. She was quite tall and slender, and her skin tone was of a nice sun tan. Perhaps she was Mediterranean?

Chloe must have felt his gaze on her so she looked up. She closed the book on her lap and Godric could read the title on the binding: "Dante's Inferno".

"I am ready if you are" she said. For a moment they stared at each other, she looked as if she was trying to see into his mind through his piercing blue eyes. She continued: "For Dallas".

As Chloe said goodbye to the vampires and humans that took refuge in Belize's villa, whom were now forced to move into another life just as Chloe did, Godric arranged a car to arrive at the house. Transporting humans was such a dull chore, "They are so inconveniently built" he thought. But the ride to Dallas alone in the car with Chloe would perhaps mean that she would answer his questions.

Chloe put her seat belt on, as the Jaguar took off in grand speed. Chloe murmured to herself " Jesus fucking Christ I hate the way you guys drive" then raised her voice "You know, you may be immortal but I certainly am not". Godric slowed down a little, but still faster than what would comfort her. He turned to her with a smirk on his face: "So you are not immortal and you die easily". That was a start. What was his now was apparently mortal and needed profound protection.

She didn't mind this observation. Was still holding on to her seat and eyeing the road in discomfort as she spoke "Yup, I live like a human and will die like a human. Accidents, war, famine and... plague". Her face fell a little, but she quickly pulled herself together. "A part of living is knowing that you are going to die soon." She turned to look at Godric. "At least for us humans".

Chloe stood there and examined his face, thinking about the effect she had on vampires. It was much different from what she did to humans. Vampires would first go into the depths of insanity with her smell. These first encounters were quite difficult to master. She always felt pathetic about this; but she usually needed someone, preferably a stronger vampire to protect her as she met other vampires. It was quite strange that her abilities didn't include some power to protect herself. "Perhaps we are still evolving" she thought. She went back to deconstructing the serious face that was looking down at the road. After their initial shock, and, well... hunger, vampires felt calm around her. They found themselves captivated with what she offered to the rest of the world: a mirror to themselves and a mirror to life on earth. But then again, Chloe only allowed a few vampires to get to that stage with her.

And now she was alone in this car with the beautiful and old vampire. And yes, he seemed calm now; still quite entranced with her smell but also in control of the effect of the sweet scent that surrounded him. But Chloe could see that there was something else on in his eyes. What was that? Pain? Sadness?

He must have got annoyed with her persistent gaze so he hit the accelerator, causing Chloe to once again jerk in discomfort.

"I need you to drink my blood so I can protect you". Chloe looked at him in silence and he continued "As long as you refuse to tell me what you are, this is the only way I can protect you".

She shook her head profusely. "No, sorry not going to happen". Godric was getting angry again " You do not get to decide what..."

"...happens to me?" Chloe asked with a smirk and equal anger in her eyes. Then her face relaxed. "Look, the bond... well, we both now it's quite strong and... profoundly overwhelming. Before meeting Belize I never went out at night so no vampires bothered me. So, I was thinking I would just go back to my old ways." Godric looked unconvinced. " I promise, I'll be good" she said.

He thought for a second. He bit her last night without her permission which still caused him pain. Perhaps forcing her to drink his blood wouldn't make that strange feeling go away. "Fine" he said almost sounding like he was grunting.

"But you had a bond with Belize?" he asked, feeling a little jealous inside. "Yeah" she answered "but that bond we decided to have long after we became friends. And it was quite interesting I'll tell you that". She was silent for a moment and she continued "Because you know, I kept on having.. having the dreams about him". As soon as she said those words she burst out a huge laughter. Some mesmerizing smell filled the car. Godric took it all in. What was this scent? Peaches and... the ocean?

"It was so, so absurd" she continued still chuckling. This was the first time Godric saw her smile since her conversation with Belize. He found himself liking whatever the hell she mad him feel.

"It was so absurd because there I was, this queer woman having wet dreams about the gayest man I know". She laughed once more and sighed in comfort. Then she felt Godric's questioning eyes. She knew what the question was.

"I think I am attracted to personalities, not their sex. So to satisfy your curiosity I guess I would say I'm into both genders. Although I tend to enjoy women's... err..company a bit more. It's just that men are so..." she thought for a second and mimicked a slow, boring, big creature "... they seem so lumpish". Then she turned to Godric. "Well some less than others" she said as she smiled.

The rest of the drive they sat there in silence. Both consumed in their own thoughts about what had happened and what was to come. They pulled in the driveway of Godric's villa and walked in only to be greeted by a male and female vampire.

Both Isabel and Stan's fangs popped out in excitement as they saw and smelled Chloe walk in. "Control yourselves" Godric said in the most intimidating manner possible; although he himself knew how difficult it was to control his urges around this woman. Isabel put her hand against her mouth and turned around, murmuring what sounded like an apology. She was obviously embarrassed of her lack of control. Stan on the other hand was eyeing Chloe with the cruel and piercing look he had, only to realize that Godric's fangs were out now. Godric grabbed Stan and pinned him to the wall.

"I'll say this once and only once. This woman is mine. No harm is ever going to come to her. No one will try to glamour her, nor try to have a little drink out of her. What's more is that you two are responsible of protecting her if I am not around. If something happens to her, I'll take it out on you". He let Stan fall to the ground. " Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Stan said defeated and angry. And in a moment he was gone.

Isabel turned to Chloe; her fangs were back to their normal state. She spoke with a thick Spanish accent and smiled " I am very sorry if we have startled you".

Chloe smiled back "No worries. I tend to.. umm... have that effect on vampires. I'm Chloe".

"Very nice to meet you Chloe I'll take you to a guest room and let you get settled if you follow me" Isabel said as she eyed Godric, her friend, as she left the room. They have been each other's companion for a long time now and this was the first human, well, human-like creature he ever brought back in his nest. But Isabel could see why he would want Chloe around.

It was a couple of hours later, Chloe felt refreshed after the shower she took and the food she ate that was prepared by Hugo, Isabel's lover. She was ready for bed as she heard a knock on the door. Godric calmly walked in and looked at Chloe sitting on her bed, wearing nothing but a large white t-shirt, barely coming down to her thighs. Godric tried to avert her eyes but realized that she wasn't offended by his look.

But he was here for another reason. He looked her in the eyes and said "I want you to know that I..."

"I know it wasn't you" Chloe interrupted him. She had a bad habit of doing that; but for now Godric was relieved that she didn't blame him. "I saw the guard with the stake gun leave... Besides, Belize told me about you. He told me about the meeting to take place and how glad he was that you were going to be there. He considered you a true friend Godric". The way she said his name ringed in his ears. But he maintained himself.

"And I considered him a true friend". They stood there in silence; staring into each other's eyes. None averting eyes, none coming up with cheap words to ease away the moment. Then Godric decided that it was time for him to leave. As he was about to say goodnight Chloe rose up on her feet. She walked towards him and stood right in front of his face. Still staring deep into his eyes she spoke:

"I look at you and I see this...this blue streak of sadness".

Godric was not content with her words. He did not want to have this conversation with anyone, yet along some strange creature he met yesterday. He was about to leave but she grabbed his wrist.

If this was another person Godric would pin them to the ground, perhaps rip their throat open, destroy them. But it was Chloe's hand that held his wrist and he wanted to give in to her words.

"In this world there's a kind of... painful progress". Her eyes were watery and deep now, piercing into Godric's. He couldn't tell if she was trying to comfort him away from his pain, or comfort herself out of the grief of losing Belize. "Longing for what we have left behind and.. dreaming ahead." She smiled. "At least I think that's how". Then her face fell serious again "Nothing's lost forever you know".

Godric felt a riot, a resistance, a surge of anger built inside of him and he roared at her face "WHY? WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THESE?" He was sure she would cry, run away in terror, flee into the night. Instead she did something Godric thought no human would ever do.

She embraced him. She embraced him as she placed her had into to that comfortable nest under his neck and she whispered:

"Because I want you to want to live".

**Thank you for reading. Please take time to review. I want Chloe to be a strong character that doesn't get lost in vampire affairs, rather she will have them revolve around her perhaps. But yes, let me know what you think about it so far. Cheers. **


	4. In The Blink of an Eye

Just as Chloe imagined it would, the vampires and the humans of Godric's nest quickly accommodated to her presence. Now that Godric's underlings were out of their initial frenzy of meeting her, they seemed to enjoy the marks she left around the house. Chloe always seemed to be occupied with herself, but she left her traces all around the villa. A faint smell of caramel and freshly-cut grass would be present in one room, a half finished bottle of Scotch and several books lying around would be found in the next. The woman seemed to occasionally forget feeding herself, which was common for human companions of vampires. But Isabel suspected that her forgetfulness came from something else. Any given moment if a human or vampire walked through the corridor, they would either hear some music coming from Chloe's room, or find the library room ransacked, books missing from the shelves.

When she did resurface at night, she would go and find Godric. Initially, Godric tried to avoid her; he wasn't interested in having conversations about his life motives, and quite frankly he was disturbed by the fact that she could see the dark and crippling despair he was in. The second night that Chloe spent there, he was sitting in the large living room, thinking about how much he detested this feeling of being caught, as Chloe casually walked in and said "Hey". She walked to the liquor cabinet, whistling as she poured herself a shot of Jameson. "I am a bit of an advanced drinker" she said as she smiled and turned to Godric. She sat down on a chair, looked at the ceiling for a second with a serious face and then she said "I bet Hemingway was a huge cunt".

"What!?" Godric exclaimed not being able to hold in the laughter her statement induced.

Chloe grinned as she continued "I just... I mean his writing was brilliant of course, but I bet he was a huge asshole".

Godric was laughing out loud now. What was about this woman? Less than 24 hours ago she made him want to disappear from the face of earth with her words and now she was making him laugh? "He really was, I can tell you that" he answered as his laughter slowly diminished.

"Wait, you knew Hemingway?" Chloe squealed. "Holly shit!". An amused smiled set on her face. "Tell me all about it".

And that was the start of it. Every night after that, Chloe would find him, slowly intake the contents of the liquor cabinet, and ask him about the historical figures he have met. Not even once Chloe asked Godric anything personal, which Godric was extremely grateful of. He started growing fond of her. Some nights, for brief moments, he couldn't remember how his life was before this strange being made tipsy, snarky and painfully hilarious comments about the people he knew from his past. The nights he spent with her made him feel some strange feeling inside. Satisfaction was a part of it, yes, but uneasiness was the other part.

About two and a half weeks after her arrival, Chloe finally dreamed in her sleep. In the sleepy haze that was her dream, she heard her heels clicking on the sidewalk as she walked towards the store that she was supposed to visit. "Mark's Musical Instruments" the sign read. She pushed the door and eyed the bearded man standing around the cashier's. The man looked up, he seemed dazed for a moment, and then he asked "May I help you?". Chloe's answer was the end of the dream "No, I help you".

She opened her eyes and felt a sense of certainty rising in herself. She jumped out of the bed and opened her laptop, trying to find the address for Mike's Musical Instruments. As she wrote down the address to a piece of paper she murmured " My job must've been quite difficult before the age of the Internet". She quickly got dressed and walked out of the house. She felt the warm rays of sun on her skin, and she whispered to herself "When I manifest, the great work begins".

It was already dark as she walked out of the store. "Oh boy" she thought. Usually she could tell how long she would have to spend with them but this one took longer then she anticipated. She quickly looked around for a cab and hoped that Godric wouldn't be too mad, or worse, something wouldn't track down her smell.

Chloe let out a sigh of relied as she walked in the doors of her new home, only to find Isabel's stern and frowning face. "Hey...I'm sorry about being late, I couldn't keep track of the time".

Isabel nodded but stood there frowning.

"Is something going on?" Chloe managed to ask.

"Apparently last night, a bit before dawn, there was an incident between vampires and humans. A couple of humans died and a few vampires were destroyed". Isabel said in discomfort. "Godric received a phone call from the King; they blame him for lack of discipline. So between that and... well, you disappearing, I'm afraid Godric is not in a good mood."

"Fuck" Chloe said out loud as she walked towards the living room. "Godric I am so, so sorry" she said, watching the ancient vampire turn to him and look at her with pure anger.

"Are you as stupid as you look?" he asked. In a blink of an eye he was in front of her, grabbing her by the arms and looking deep into her eyes. His fangs clicked. "You will now tell me what you are" he hissed.

"I...I should leave" Chloe said as she tried to set herself free from his grip.

"You can't be glamoured" Godric hissed in disbelief. "WHAT. ARE. YOU?" he asked one more time as he tightened his grip. Chloe couldn't say a word. Her heart was beating in terror. The gentile vampire that she grown to care was now on the brink of hurting her.

For a second Godric looked like he was going to sink his teeth into her throat and drain her. Though he managed to stop himself, the anger, the destruction was still rising in him. He started shaking her in anger and frustration as he grabbed her by her throat and swung her across the room.

Chloe's body hit the wall in full speed and collapsed on the ground. Pain and agony took over her entire being. It felt like everything in her body was broken. She looked up and saw Godric staring at her.

"YOU DESTROYED MY WORK OF CENTURIES!" he roared. Chloe thought for a second that the entire house was going to fall apart with his voice. "NEVER WILL I FIND PEACE AGAIN! BECAUSE OF YOU!". He looked at her in hate, anger, and pain.

Chloe managed to bring herself on her feet. She stared into Godric's blue eyes now burning with agony.

"Kneel" she said.

"What the HELL are you talking about?" Godric spat at her.

"Kneel Godric" she said with anger and determination in her eyes.

Godric wanted her to disappear. He wanted her to dissolve and never exist again. He wished he never met her. He wanted to leave this place and take refuge in a secluded corner of the world. But instead, his body did what was told and he kneeled.

He saw her take a long breath in. For a second time seemed to have stopped. She spoke:

"_When you are old and grey and full of sleep_".

She took a step towards him.

"_Dream of the soft look your eyes had once, and of their shadow deep_".

Her deep voice echoed through the room. "What are you doing Chloe?" Godric asked in rejection. But he couldn't look away from her as she approached.

"_How many loved your moment of glad grace; and loved your beauty with love false or true_".

The colours of the room started to melt away now. Only her face was visible. Her voice sounded like the chant of something angelic. Godric was being washed away with a sensation, a feeling he couldn't quite recognize.

"_But one woman loved the pilgrim soul in you_".

Chloe now stood right in front of him. She raised her hand towards his forehead.

"_And the sorrows of your changing face_".

A bright light barely left her fingers and entered between his eyebrows. Godric felt himself caving in his own body. Overcome by serenity, lightness and harmony. For the first time of his existence, he felt free of anger and destruction.

It all happened in a split second, but for that moment he recognized the feeling she blessed him with: Tranquility.

Godric raised his head in the sweet exhaustion and confusion he was in, grabbed her hands in gratitude and asked "What are you?".

She lowered her head and kissed his forehead. Still keeping her lips there, she answered.

"I am your negation".

**The poem Chloe reads here is a short version of "When You Are Old" by W.B. Yeats. Thank you so much for reading. And thank you for all the reviews. Cheers. **


	5. Everybody's Gotta Love Something

Godric slept. For three days and three nights, Godric slept. 2000 years he walked the earth. Godric killed, Godric raped, Godric hurt. Then came pain, and regret, and shame. He did, saw and experienced, much, much more than most creatures of this planet. But never during that two thousand years has he felt this tired. So Godric slept.

Chloe was in turmoil. Perhaps she should have waited. Perhaps Godric wasn't ready for what she had shown him. She sighed in distress.

Humans, vampires, werewolves, fairies... Whatever creature you could think of, had the wrong idea of the world, its movement and its capabilities. They thought that the mind couldn't come up with anything new that wasn't there to start with. They thought everything was of experience,of the _real _world.

They thought imagination couldn't create anything new. Believing that it only recycled bits and pieces from the world, and reassembled them into final products of thinking.

So they thought that there was no escape from the unbearable ordinariness and... well, untruthfulness of their lives; because they believed that it was really, only the same old ordinariness and falsenessness rearranged into the appearance of novelty and truth.

"How absurd" Chloe sighed. How could anyone be fooled into thinking that nothing unknown is knowable? That would make world finite. Terribly, terribly finite.

But Chloe knew better. She was the proof of infinity herself. And now, she had shown Godric what she knew. But she was scared that it was too much for him.

On the fourth night after their "incident", just as the sun set and it got dark, Chloe heard the main door of the villa shut with a loud bang. With that, Godric was gone. At first Chloe thought Godric would be back before dawn and perhaps they would talk about what she was. At least that was what have happened with Belize when she showed him her abilities. But as the sun took over the pink sky, Chloe realized that Godric wasn't taking things as easy as her former friend.

Days and nights passed. Chloe tried to reassure herself that she tried her best to show this lost soul what life was capable of. The rest was up to him now. But she still worried. And she still hoped that he would return soon.

On the eight night of his absence, Chloe was sleeping well past midnight. It had been two days since she haven't left her room . She was consumed in drinking and reading, trying to get her mind off of her missing friend. Occasionally someone would bring her a tray of food she would barely touch. The rest of the time she drank and read, scared of thinking about how much of a destruction it would be in herself, if another person close to her now where to stop existing.

She woke up with the husky voice of a man, roaring in anger.

"You idiots should have called me earlier!".

Chloe heard Isabel's voice as a response but she couldn't decipher what she was saying. She wasn't the one doing the screaming.

"NO! Nothing was wrong with him because if it was I would have felt it!"

More mumbled words oozing of the familiar Spanish accent.

"THE DETAILS OF YOUR INCOMPETENCE DO NOT INTEREST ME!" the house trembled with the noise. Chloe looked around her bedroom. Ugh, the vodka bottle was empty. She was in great need of a drink.

Downstairs Eric Northman continued scolding Stan and Isabel:

"Since you two miserable fucks don't have a clue of what's going on, I brought my own help" he said as he mentioned towards the fairy that was Sookie and Bill standing next to her.

"She will interrogate every human under this roof and we will not stop looking until he is found" he hissed. Then he stopped.

Something smelled divine. Honeysuckle. Fresh summer rain. Vanilla. A cloud of majestic scent was approaching.

Chloe stood at the entrance of the room and looked at the strangers.

The tall Viking's eyes sparkled cruelly as his fangs came out to play. Bill was also captivated by the smell and the sight of the woman and his fangs popped out.

"Bill!" Sookie exclaimed in disbelief and anger. She was obviously offended.

Isabel was afraid that this would happen. She needn't worry about Bill, but Eric... from the 1000 year old vampire she needed to at least try to protect Chloe. In a split second she was standing in front of the brunette woman, like a lioness guarding her only cub.

"Relax" Eric said as a smirk set on his face. Isabel moved away just a little; the Viking's fangs were still out, but he seemed capable of controlling himself.

"You smell like my maker" he addressed the woman.

Chloe was unimpressed. She knew the type and hated vampires like him. She crossed her arms and stood in silence.

"And you are not human" Eric continued as he kept on eyeing her like a tasty little snack. Chloe felt her annoyance grow and she answered:

"You have a strange habit of stating the obvious".

Eric's smirk got wider. "I take that as a complement" he said coolly. She shot back:

"Then I must have put it wrong". Eric seemed amused. For a second the tall blonde vampire and the statuesque woman stared at each other, looking like two characters that are about to duel in a Western movie.

Suddenly Eric's face fell and anger set in. "What are you?".

Before Chloe could answer Isabel spoke "She doesn't know Eric".

Chloe was surprised as to the extent of the female vampire's insistence in helping her out. She was grateful but she didn't let it show.

Eric seemed unconvinced and was about to talk but Sookie jumped in and walked towards Chloe as she offered her hand in salutation. She did this for two reasons: a- she wanted to know if this woman was involved with Godric's disappearance and, b- the jealousy in her wanted to know about this creature that mesmerized her boyfriend.

"Hi I'm Sookie" she said bubbly.

Chloe took her hand and said "Hello". Sookie stood in silence with shock in her eyes, Chloe's hand in hers, until Chloe let it go and spoke: "You are a fairy".

As if it was possible, the room fell even more silent.

"How on earth did you know?" Sookie asked as her jaw dropped.

"I knew a fairy" Chloe said with a broken smile "Once".

She was tired of this third degree. She walked to the liquor cabinet, not paying attention to the eyes that were following her or the immense tension in the room. "Just need refreshments" she said as she took a bottle of her liking out of the cabinet.

While she walked towards the door she smiled to Isabel hoping that she would understand how fucking grateful she was. She raised the bottle in her hand as she stepped out "Desperate times call for desperate drinking".

Now the strange woman was gone and Eric was growing impatient every second. He turned to Sookie and asked "What the fuck is she? What did you hear?".

Sookie shook her head in disbelief. "Music" she said. "Just heavenly, heavenly music".

An hour later Chloe was sitting outside, in the garden, and drinking out of the Martini bottle. She stared at the full moon and the stars of the infinite universe as she heard a voice:

"If it isn't Godric's play thing".

Chloe looked at the approaching vampire. He hated his kind. Human or vampire, his kind was the worst. So full of themselves, that they couldn't even begin to realize that there was something else out there. "Well, not everyone can be salvaged" she thought.

"Do you have a name play thing?". Now he was standing right next to her, looking down at the woman in a man's shirt and short shorts.

"Chloe Dina Moore" she answered with annoyance and took a swig from the bottle.

"Well, well. The girl with the angel's name" he smirked.

"Dina? Yes, and I bet you know what she was the angel of". She said in confrontation. God this man was annoying.

"The angel of learning" he shot back.

"Good job Eric, I knew you'd know. You are nothing but uninformed" she teased him.

"Well Chloe angel, how do I know that you are not a spy of the fellowship of the sun? You won't even tell me what you are. You surely can not be trusted" he replied as a hungry grin set on his face "Of course there are many ways you can convince me".

Chloe wanted to throw the bottle in her hand to him, but she kept her cool and answered the question that did matter "Your maker found me, not the other way around".

Eric was getting angry with this woman. Yes she was... profoundly attractive but what was she hiding? And what the hell was that smell... orange blossom? And who did she think she was to talk to him with such disrespect?

He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her on her feet. Their face inches apart from each other now. "All I know is he is detained somewhere and you are acting too god damn mysterious to not be involved with it".

Chloe was scared. This man was dangerous. But she kept her panic buried inside, and answered "It's strange that you think he is detained somewhere". Eric was furious now. His fangs clicked in anger and he hissed "Explain yourself".

Chloe's arms were being hurt by the hands that were tightening their grip with every passing second. Still she managed to stay calm. "Godric left on his own accord; because of what had been bothering him. And before you can blame me for anything, what had been bothering him was there before I came along or set my eyes on the sorry-ass sight of you" she answered with hostility.

Eric let go of her arms. Normally he would've never let any human talk to him that way but he was confused. Something was bothering Godric? Yes, they haven't been on the best terms in the last couple of decades but he would've known if there was a problem. Wouldn't he have felt it? Did Godric close the bond between them? Suddenly he felt abandoned.

Meanwhile Chloe was eyeing him. She spoke in bitterness. "You don't know anything about your maker anymore do you?".

Eric didn't answer.

She continued as she crossed her arms. "Well ain't that pathetic. You know what your problem is Eric? Your problem is, that you are so full of yourself, with the mention of your name anything else disappears... You call me the angel but perhaps you are one. Up in the air just like an angel. Too far off the earth to pick out the details...Detached from anything but himself...Detached from his maker... Detachment is what Eric loves" she said cruelly.

"So what? Why the fuck does that make a differenc..."

"I hate detachment Eric" she interrupted him. Her words ringing in his ears. "It is nothing but stagnation, meagreness and then people like you. Only a few privileged like you get to choose detachment for themselves. For the rest of us, it is shoved down our throat with death and abandonment." She looked at the starry sky as she slowed down her speech and continued "I live my life trying to get away from detachment Eric, I don't get to love it". She started walking away, towards the entrance of the house. She turned to him for a second and stared "You do that, you love it...Everybody's gotta love something".

Eric watched Chloe and her scent disappear as he murmured to himself: "Everybody does".

**I had a bit of a difficult time writing this chapter, trying to express Chloe's inherent beliefs. What is explained in this chapter will make a lot of sense once Chloe's nature and her past is revealed. But for now I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Cheers. **


	6. There is No More to See

The next night Chloe was dreaming in her sleep. A dark green meadow, shining under the moonlight. He saw a man get out of his truck. But who was that standing right next to a tree, watching the event unfold?

Before she could see the rest, she woke up with Isabel and Stan's hurried voices, rushing outside the door as they left. "Shit" she said out loud. On top of everything that was going on, she had to find this mysterious setting in her dream so she could do what she was supposed to.

For about an hour she laid in her bed without moving, unable to sleep. She felt comatosed. It hadn't been a month since she lost her closest friend in the world, now Godric was missing. She should've never agreed to come to Dallas, or did what she did. This wasn't a part of her job, her nature. Getting involved with vampires certainly didn't help stop the mountain of corpses in her past from growing.

Around 4 am, Hugo knocked on her door:

"Sorry to wake you up Chloe".

"It's okay I wasn't asleep anyway".

"I got a call from Isabel, Godric is back".

Chloe sighed in relief. A huge weight lifted from her shoulders. Good. He was back. Now they would discuss what she was and what she have tried to show him. Hugo's voice brought her back to the conversation she was having.

"They are at the hotel that Eric is staying, and apparently Godric wanted you to get there as soon as possible.I'll write down the address for you and call a car".

Thirty minutes later Chloe found Isabel in front of the hotel. "I thought it'd be a better idea for me to take you upstairs...You wouldn't want to walk through a vampire hotel's reception by yourself with the way you smell" she said frowning.

"Oh that's very thoughtful of you" Chloe smiled, but Isabel kept frowning. "Is everything all right?" Chloe asked. "He is back right?".

Isabel nodded in sadness "He's expecting you on the roof" she managed to say as she started walking towards the grand entrance.

They took the elevator in silence. What the hell was going on? Why wasn't Isabel glad that Godric was back? A horrible feeling took her over. Did Godric tell them what she have done? Did they now blame her for his disappearance?

They got off at 13th floor, Chloe sheepishly following Isabel as they walked to the emergency stairs. "Take the stairs to the roof, we'll be in Eric's room right here". Isabel said.

Chloe stood and stared at her. All Isabel did was nod in sadness for her to go upstairs.

She pushed the heavy door and started taking the steps. Eric's voice, roaring once again as it did last night, grew louder and louder as she ascended. But this time she felt as though there was something else in there. Not only anger, but... also desperation.

Godric was standing by the edge of the roof, his head turned, looking at his progeny whom was on his knees. Tears of blood was streaming down his cheeks.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! PLEASE!".

What the hell was going? Why where they... Then it dawned on her. It was almost time for sunset."Oh no" she thought, tears filling her eyes "Oh, no no no no!"

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Eric cried once again. Godric spoke softly to his son:

"I've done everything I was supposed to in this world. You can't keep me here even if you wanted to".

"THEN I WILL MEET THE SUN WITH YOU!"

Godric touched his head with love Chloe has never seen in him before. "You've got so much to live for little brother" he said and looked at Chloe for a second.

Eric cried in agony as he shook his head. "I WON'T! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Godric looked at his companion of a thousand years and spoke "As your master I command you to leave".

Eric's head fell in defeat. He got up and looked at his father, his master for once last time with tears in his eyes. He walked towards the stairs Chloe came up from and saw the woman's teary eyes.

"I'll stay with him" she said as he left.

Chloe walked towards Godric.

"You don't have to do this. Please" she begged him "I never meant it to be like this" she said as tears streamed down her face.

"You have nothing to regret" he said. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. But you..." he thought for a second "You have given me the best parting gift I could ever receive".

He looked at the horizon, now getting brighter by the minute.

"Finally I am done. I need nothing else. Content." he said and turned to Chloe "Who gets to say that as they leave this world?".

Chloe nodded. She didn't want to let him go, but this was his wish. And he seemed, all togetherly happy.

"What do you think it's like afterwards?" he asked.

Chloe stopped crying and tried to focus on their conversation that she knew to be their last. "Heaven or hell?" she asked back.

For a moment Godric looked like he was going to respond. Instead he shrugged and kept staring ahead.

"Like San Fransisco" Chloe answered.

"A city!" Godric smiled "Good. I was afraid it's be a garden... I hate that kind of stuff."

"Yes...a big city... Overgrown with weeds, but flowering weeds. On every corner a wrecking crew, and something new and crooked going up catty corner to that... Windows missing in every edifice like broken teeth...Fierce gusts of gritty wind...And a gray high sky full of ravens".

"Prophet birds" Godric said nodding. She continued.

"Piles of trash, but lapidary like rubies and obsidian... And big dance palaces full of music and lights and racial impurity and gender confusion. And all creatures morphed into one... Kind, race, taste, and history, finally overcome". She stopped for a moment "And you are there".

Godric thoughtfully looked ahead and asked "And heaven?".

Chloe smiled in this moment of farewell. "That was heaven Godric".

He turned his head towards her, the must genuine smile on his face "Of course it was". They stood there staring at each other's eyes. Chloe saw the same way Belize loved her, and she loved Godric for that.

Godric once again looked ahead as the sun rose in the sky. Opal blue flames took over him as Chloe started crying again.

"Hey Chloe" he spoke to her without moving. He seemed entirely free of pain. "Nothing is lost forever right?"

"Never" she answered.

* * *

A few minutes later Chloe walked down the stairs. She stumbled down as she closed the door to the staircase and collapsed on her knees. Sobbing uncontrollably. Fifth. This was her fifth loved one that have died in the last three years. She felt something in herself eroding. Oh this wasn't good. All this sadness and destruction would be the end of her. Her existence depended on her inner peace, the backlog of all things she needed to give. Numbness was her Antichrist. Desensitization would terminate her existence.

She looked up in tears and realized that Eric's door was ajar. She brought herself on to her feet, wiped her tears away and walked inside the room.

Eric was sitting on his bed. His cheeks red with the smeared tears of blood. He didn't look at her as he spoke "He's gone. I don't feel him anymore".

Chloe couldn't even imagine how he must've felt. She was falling into a dark despair yes, but this man spent a thousand years loving Godric. And now he was gone. He must've felt...miserable. She found herself feeling extremely protective towards the vampire she detested 24 hours ago.

She walked and stood in front of him.

He looked up to her with immense pain in his eyes. "Why? Why did he do this?".

Chloe couldn't help herself. There was no way that she would leave this hurting soul to be ruined in agony.

She took a step towards him and placed herself in between his legs. She stared deep into his blue-green eyes. "I am going to regret doing this" she though for a second. Then she placed his head to rest on her breasts and spoke:

"_He's seen it all, he's seen the dark_".

Eric looked up and stared at the beautiful woman that calmness was oozing out of.

"_He's seen the brightness in one little spark_".

Eric found himself unable to talk. Or think, Or do anything on his own accord. Chloe took his hand and slowly motioned him towards the bed.

"_He's seen what he chose, and he's seen what he needed_".

Now they were laying next to each other. Chloe once again placed his head on her torso, while Eric never stopped looking at her for a second.

"_And that is enough, to want more would be greed_".

He felt as if nothing existed in this world other than this bed they were on, or this moment they shared, or this woman he trusted right now with his every atom. Sleep was washing over him; but just as a child who wanted to hear the end of the fairytale told by his mother, Eric listened to Chloe's words.

"_He's seen what there was, and he's seen what it means_".

His eyes shut slowly and softly. Exhaustion took over; but before sleep could carry him to the most blissful rest he ever had, he heard the last words of Chloe.

"_He's seen it all, there is no more to see_".

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and all your kind words. I wanted to give Godric a happy ending. One where he doesn't feel like he doesn't belong to this world, but feels completely at peace with himself. The poem that Chloe reads here is a song called "I've seen it all" by Björk. I hope you've enjoyed it. Cheers. **


	7. Airborne

"Get up" ordered Eric.

Chloe didn't want to pay attention to the voice that was pestering her, but she jerked as something was thrown at her face. She got up and looked at the oversize t-shirt that now rested on her lap. The vampire, standing by the bed seemed to have returned to his normal state of anger and annoyance.

"Well aren't a you a little ray of sunshine" Chloe said as she squinted her eyes and tried to wake her brain up.

"Your shirt is stained with blo- ... from last night.." his voice trailed of only to pick up from the angry state he started in. "You reek. Go take a shower". Which was a lie. She didn't reek. Every imaginable scent of goodness in the world oozed out of her. But Eric wanted to ignore that. "Go!" he said as if he was talking to a minion.

She sat in the bed, her eyebrow raised in a mimic that said "Fuck you too", and looked back at him. She was going to object to his weird morning-rudeness, but she decided that she wanted a shower anyway.

Chloe closed to door and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She seemed paler than usual, although she still looked sun-kissed when compared to vampires. She had lost a lot of weight in the last month but she still looked fairly okay.

And yes, her shirt was stained with blood as Eric cried himself to sleep while she held him in her arms. "Jesus" she thought. The vampire that was so vulnerable last night was now a force to reckon with. "And they say that women have extreme mood swings" she murmured as she stepped under the hot water.

She seemed to have stopped caring about the tall Viking as her mind started going through the events of last night. Now Godric was gone too. She felt a part of her missing. With every person that she have lost, she felt as though they took a part of herself with them. Chloe was afraid. She was afraid that soon it's be too much gone from her.

She turned off the water and dried herself. "In another life this will all be forgotten" she said out loud as she put on the large t-shirt and her shorts. She stepped out of the bathroom and looked around.

Eric was sitting on the sofa, staring blankly ahead. He lifted his face as he smelled her presence around her.

"We are leaving in a couple of hours".

Chloe crossed her arms. "I beg your pardon?"

"For Shreveport. So go pack your bags or whatever you humans have and you'll meet me here before we go to the airport".

Chloe was getting really pissed off again. What the hell was wrong with this guy? "Umm no. You are leaving for Shreveport or whatever bumble fuck town you are from... I am going somewhere else".

Eric crossed the room in a second and stood in front of her. "Are you questioning my authority?" he hissed.

"Your authority over my life? No, I am not questioning it, I am telling you that you have none". Chloe shot back. He took a step forward, his fangs extending.

"I will not let you leave" he said in anger.

"Of course you will" Chloe answered calmly and looked at the stern face staring at her. She looked away for a second. Just as she predicted, she was already regretting what she had done last night. Now he was, in a way, a part of her life. And like many people who've lost someone dear, he was reluctant to let anything else go.

"Look Eric... I... I can't keep doing this anymore. I...I've lost five people that I've loved insanely in the last couple of years and I... I need to get away a little. Be by myself... Do what I have to do".

"Five is not a big number" Eric said insultingly.

"Well maybe not to you. But it is for a 24 year old girl" Chloe spat.

"So who were these five people, I am intrigued" Eric said. The vampire that was boiling with anger a minute ago now had a mean grin on his face. "One was.." he remained quite for a moment than the grin took over again "The other was your previous owner-"

"My friend!" Chloe corrected him.

"Yes of course, your "friend" Belize. Who were the remaining three? Vampires you have enchanted all across this land?".

He was cruel. So terribly cruel. Never would Chloe speak in such a manner about someone Eric lost. But she went on anyway. He needed to understand why she had to leave "Two were my parents. And..." she stared down at her feet and thought of the only woman she ever loved "And the other was someone else" she said wanting to end this part of the conversation. "Look it doesn't matter who was who. I can feel that if I come with you... I.. can't handle anymore pain, and that's why I have to go".

Eric looked at the tall and beautiful creature trying to look away from him. Something warm and intense was taking over him. He wanted to take her in his arms, swear that she would never have to fear pain again if she stayed with him. But instead he stood in silence until he said "I am not that easy to kill... I won't be going anywhere".

Chloe felt her eyes watering. Fuck, she did not want to cry right now. She blinked them away. "It isn't only death Eric" she said and turned to face him. "I am afraid that I am hurt beyond repair right now. One more disappointment... One more betrayal and I... I am afraid I'll be lost for ever".

She reached down to grab her bag by the bed but Eric stopped him by grabbing her arm, not with anger but with urgency. "Stay" he said. Chloe realized that it wasn't an order, it was a plea.

She shook her hand and embraced him as a goodbye. "I'm not staying".

But she stood there. She found herself burning inside, and this cold body was cooling her down. Relieving her pain. Meanwhile Eric wrapped his arms around her and tightened his grip. Two broken souls stood there in comfort, intertwined, like a two headed creature that couldn't bare to split.

Chloe freed herself from his arms but didn't leave. Her skin, her body wanted him, his touch. She saw lust in his eyes but also a craving for forgetting everything else. She also wanted that. "You smell good" he said.

Their faces and bodies an inch from each other. "Smell is an incredibly complex and underappreciated physical phenomenon" she explained with a peculiar smile on her face. "And inextricably bound up with sex".

The confident smirk returned to Eric's face "Is that so? I didn't know that".

Chloe nodded "It is. Nose is really a sexual organ...Do you know what a smell is?".

"Yeah, it's... some sort of...No." He said as he smiled. A beautiful genuine smile. Chloe felt her stomach drop and she smiled as well.

"It's made of the molecules of what you are smelling." Their bodies seemed closer now. Arousal seemed like a natural part of their conversation. Eric felt himself getting hard just by looking at and listening to Chloe.

"Some part of you where you meet the air... is... airborne". She brought her face next to Eric's cheek. "Little molecules of Eric...". She inhaled. "...up my nose.

Eric wanted to take over. Throw her on the bed. Ravage her and pleasure her. He was always the one who took charge. For the first time in his life he felt out of control. But instead of being run over by fear and suspicion, he gave in to the single most erotic moment of his life of a thousand years. She continued.

"Smell...and tasting. First the nose, then the tongue...They work as a team you see. The nose tells the mind, the body the heart-" she placed her hands on his shoulders "- the fingers, the genitals what it wants... And then the tongue explores". She brought her face close to him one more time and she slowly licked the corner of his mouth.

"Salt". Her heart was beating fast now and he was breathing heavily, almost moaning.

She looked at him in the eyes and pressed her lips against his, her tongue exploring the insides of his wet mouth. She pulled herself away "Iron" she said overcome by desire.

She caressed his chest "Clay". She moved her hand further down, and slipped it in his jeans. Eric felt as if he might to explode in pleasure right there and then. She held his rock hard cock in her hand "Copper. Chlorine. Earth."

Eric couldn't help himself any longer. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him. "Don't leave" he managed to say.

As hungry mouths met each other she whispered "Yes".

**A short but hopefully interesting chapter! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Cheers.**


	8. I Hurt All Over

Eric was driving a 100 miles per hour on the empty road towards Shreveport. Chloe was sunk into her seat in terror as usual.

"So you agree to spend the night at my place but you want your own house, starting tomorrow? I am afraid that's not going to happen".

The night before, Chloe agreed to come with him to Shreveport, which she was second guessing, but she managed to stay optimistic.

"Yup" she simply answered.

"You humans are so illogical. But you are not really human are you?" Eric turned and gazed at the seductive creature staring ahead. His mind drifted into the way they were last night.

Her warm body melting on his, his eyes being unable to focus anything but her heavenly face that carried a storm of lustful expressions, her lips that trembled with desire and certainty, and that moment when she finally let him taste her lovely bloodflow. As he entered her and their movement turned harmonious, she slowly turned her head in approval, exposing the beautiful and long neck that he wanted to place himself since he first laid eyes on her. Sharp fangs sank into that divine olive skin, and he tasted the sweet nectar that was her blood. For a moment he thought he wouldn't be able to stop himself from drinking what tasted like heaven, but he quickly pulled himself together and raised his head. He looked into her dark eyes and felt himself become one with her intent gaze full of desire and trust.

He managed to focus back on the road. She still haven't told him about what she was and that made Eric angry. Never had he felt in such a powerless position. He looked back at her and smiled inside. But God, was she worth feeling a little uneasy.

"Allright then, you'll get your own place, only if you agree to drink my blood".

"Jesus Christ!" Chloe laughed suddenly. "I know exactly why I am so attracted to you".

She was _attracted_ to him. Eric smirked, although something inside felt more than that. "And why are you so ridiculously attracted to me?".

"Easily-committed, quickly-attached and possessive...You are a complete lesbian!".

Eric slammed the brakes. Chloe held on to the dashboard in panic. "WHAT THE HELL ERIC!?". Then she looked at him and saw the most extraordinary scene.

Eric was trying to hold in a laugh. His hands still on the steering wheel as if he didn't want to let go of control. He snorted in effort, which made him chuckle even more."YOU" he managed to say in his breath. Now Chloe started laughing at the absurdity of the situation "You, Eric, are a dirty lezzie".

That was it, it was too much. The bass-baritone laugh that he tried to hold in so much filled the car. He was trying to speak, but he kept on gasping for more air as his laughter grew. Blood tears were streaking down his cheeks. His whole body shuddering with laughter. A vampire who cried blood out of happiness. "Who knew" Chloe thought as her laughter subsided.

Eric sat there as his laughter diminished as well. If he was in the company of another person , vampire or human, perhaps he would be furious with the way his body reacted. Tears of laughter!? He'd be boiling mad! But not at this moment; and not with this woman. He tried to remember the last time he laughed like this and couldn't even come close to a guess.

He wiped off the tears on his cheeks and swiped the back of his hands on his jeans. He looked at Chloe. Both had a permanent smile that stuck there now. He started the engine again "You are ... definitely something else".

"My continence is as splendid as my wrath is fearsome" she answered.

An hour later they pulled up at the back door of a bar with a sign that read "Fangtasia". Chloe got out of the car and turned to Eric with questioning eyes.

"I own this place".

"Ummm, of course you do...It looks.. ahh... very swanky".

Eric didn't pay her any mind "I'll take 5 minutes. We should get you out of here before our customers arrive...It's a vampire bar after all" he said with a smirk as he walked towards the door.

He left Chloe alone on what was apparently the dance floor. Chloe laughed inside as she eyed how tacky everything was. And was that a fucking throne? Who the hell would sit at a throne in a night clu... "Ohh I see" she said out loud as she smiled. She a felt cold breeze coming from behind her.

"And what do you see?" a woman's voice said with hunger in her words.

Chloe jumped with surprise and turned to see a female vampire with her fangs out eyeing her with great need.

"You look delinquent" she said, a streak of disappointment flashed on her face for a second "But I can smell my maker all over you".

Eric had a progeny of his own? Curiouser and curiouser.

The female vampire's fangs disappeared. "I'm Pam, too bad Eric doesn't like to share".

"Well, Eric is the biggest boy in the sandbox and he doesn't want anybody else touching his toys" Chloe answered with a flirty smile "But too bad indeed".

Pam gasped in delight and interest "Wait... you are into chicks!".

"Oh big deal, you meet a girl with no bra and clipped nails and you figure she's into girls? Of course I am" Chloe said as she grinned.

Pam was about to come closer to this host of incredible lemongrass scent but Eric's voice echoed through the bar "Pam!". He was standing by the door to his office and did not seem content with the way two women talked.

"Looks like Daddy's mad" Chloe continued with her grin while Pam turned towards the office.

She looked at the gorgeous woman that stood there with a smile on her face for one more time. As she entered Eric's office she found herself quite intrigued. Who the hell was this woman?

* * *

The days that followed were quite busy for Chloe. After spending the first night at Eric's, she found herself a quaint little house in the quiet and forested part of Bon Temps. She was aware that Eric hated that she refused to drink his blood, but he seemed to be okay about it now. Though Chloe knew that soon he'd start asking questions. About her past. What she was. Also she could sense that he was jealous about her past with Godric. At one point she would have to explain that there was never anything between the two other than friendship. But it was too early to get all into that yet. Whenever Eric made inquisitive demands, she hushed him, saying that they should just enjoy the moment. He would protest, swearing and promising that he wouldn't let anything hurt her, and that she could tell him everything, but she would only smile and kiss him on the forehead. What mattered to Chloe was that he promised. No more hurting.

So every night after she'd moved in to her new home, Eric would appear on her porch or window, staring at her until she realized that he was there. Then their bodies would join each other. Become conjoint. Conjoint in exploration, and demand, and ecstasy. Then they'd lay on top of each other quietly, until Eric would say he'd have to go, to which Chloe would smile and answer "Sure". Then she would go sit on her bed and open a book, seeming already lost in another world. Then, unable to bring himself to leave, Eric would ask "What are you reading?". Every night she read something else. Then Chloe would answer. Then Eric would lay down next to her and she would start reading out loud. D.H. Lawrence and Nabokov, Virginia Woolf and Homer, Edgar Allen Poe and Goethe, Kafka and Italo Calvino. She would read until her eyelids would start weighing down. Then he would take over. He would read until she drifted into sleep. Then he would watch her. Until sun would rise.

She also made friends. On her second day in Bon Temps she stopped by at a place called Merlotte's for lunch. Of course everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her, not only because she was new there but because she was what she was. The fairy she met before worked there but she seemed to keep her distance with her. Perhaps she still felt weirded out with how his boyfriend reacted to seeing her. She decided that she'd rather drink than eat and sat down on a bar stool. A beautiful black girl wearing pale lavender-lilac coloured shorts appeared behind the bar "What's your poison?".

"Scotch. Double...Pour yourself one if you wish".

The girl smiled "I always wish to be drinking" she said as she raised her glass in salutation.

"Stop your drinking, bitch, and get your purple-ass down at the kitchen!" a man with eye makeup and a collection of rings on his fingers said.

Chloe was annoyed, she wanted her hot new drinking buddy to stay, she couldn't help herself so she shot back at the man "Well what kind of a homosexual are you Mary? That's not purple, that's mauve!".

The man stood there as he didn't expect anyone but the bartending girl to talk back "I ... umm".

The bartender grinned in delight and turned to Chloe "I'll be fucking damned! You made Lafayette speechless! My name is Tara" she said "I think you and I will get along quite well".

* * *

A week and a half later, Chloe found a fun looking queer club in Shreveport and convinced Tara and Lafayette to go there with her. She wasn't supposed to be out at night since she promised Eric, but she wasn't very well with feeling stranded.

They walked into the underground bar as they eyed out drag queens, and butch girls and leather daddies dance with upbeat music.

"Jesus!" Tara exclaimed while Lafayette was already eyefucking a guy that was standing next to him.

"What? Not really into girls?" Chloe asked in disappointment. She wasn't into her new friend or anything, she just really wanted a couple of queer friends.

"Nah, not that, I had my share of pussy" Tara said as she watched Chloe giggle in delight "But does everyone have to be so fucking happy all the time in queer clubs?".

Chloe laughed out loud. "Are you always this fucking cynical?".

"Always" Tara answered as she looked away.

"Well I know just the person for you" Chloe said to herself.

* * *

Pam's phone rang. It was Chloe's number. While Eric wanted to keep his new toy out of Pam's reach, Pam kept on sneaking out of the bar to go see Chloe in her new home. Chloe always seemed happy to see her, which was odd according to Pam but she kept on going anyway. She seemed to be drawn to her. The two would flirt harmlessly, gossip and complain about Eric. While Pam would probably throw up blood with the thought of it, Chloe knew that they were friends in a way now.

"Can I assume that this is a booty call?... Wait a second, what's that noise? You are not home are you, you naughty naughty girl?".

"No darling, I am at a fun little queer place and I demand you come play with us... There's someone I think you'd be interested in".

"I am not interested in humans" Pam answered sternly."You on the other hand..." .

"Well run away from home Dorothy and see for yourself how hot my human friend is".

"No can do. Boss won't let me".

"Fine, I'll watch this lesbian mud-wrestling all by myself."

"I..Is there really mud-wrestling?"

"There is only one way to find out".

Three minutes later Pam entered the club and found Chloe ordering a drink. "Well where is this _friend_ of yours? I am starving" she said.

Chloe motioned towards the dance floor. An athletic, black beauty was dancing her ass off to a song by Nine Inch Nails. "Nice" Pam said. "She looks tasty".

"Hey now!". Chloe stepped in front of her, interrupting the pretty view "She isn't food so be nice! And no glamouring. I can tell when people are glamoured".

"You can't tell me what to do!" Pam was annoyed.

"Well what if I were to call your daddy and tell him you looked like you were going to attack me and that I was so, so afraid" Chloe answered with mock terror.

"Fine" Pam shot back "I'll be nice".

She followed Chloe to the dance floor. "Tara meet my friend Pam".

Tara stopped her dancing and stared at the female vampire without saying a word.

"You look like quite the dyke" Pam said grinning.

"Well you look like you are one of the real housewives of Atlanta" Tara shot back.

The women stopped and stared at each other. Both seemed a little pissed off. Both seemed a little intrigued.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink: You humans taste better when you are marinated in Rom". Pam said as she motioned towards the bar.

"Well I am going to need more than one drink if I have to tolerate that leather face of yours" Tara replied following her. Chloe saw both of them grin as they left. Yup, they were definitely going to hit it off.

What she didn't know was that Eric caught Pam as she was sneaking out and found out what they were up to. Instead of going to retrieve Chloe from this _queer _place, he asked Pam to keep her there as much as possible and keep an eye on her.

Eric was never the kind of person to be kept waiting. And while he enjoyed Chloe's presence so much that he didn't pressure her into giving him answers, he desperately needed them. He entered her house and turned on the lights. It smelled like sweet alyssum and he took it all in. He flashed across her entire house, looking through everything, trying to pick up a clue. She didn't have much other than books. He looked through her drawers and clothes, and her DVD collection. Artsy movies as Eric would expect from Chloe, but then something caught his eye: A blank looking CD with one word on it-Mona.

Eric put the CD in and turned on the TV. The scene was shot by what felt like a hand-held camera and started getting closer to a young woman with red hair, playing the clarinet, sitting on a sofa. Sweet music came out of the speakers until the young girl realized that she was being filmed and stopped.

"What are you doing"?

"When you become a famous clarinet player and run off with your groupies, I want to have something remember you by" Chloe's voice answered.

"Clarinet players don't get famous" the redhead whom Eric assumed to be Mona answered "And I am never leaving you. Now put that away and come here" she said as she went back to her sonata.

Chloe put the camera down on a table on the side. The table must've been by a window, because the wind kept on blowing the curtains, shaking it and obstructing the view momentarily.

Chloe's waist down appeared down the screen and went towards the girl. The girl stopped playing and placed the end of the clarinet on Chloe's naked thigh. She started playing again. The vibrations must've tickled, because Chloe's giggle was heard. Then the girl stopped again and patted the seat next to her. Chloe sat down. She looked younger. The girl put her clarinet on her lap and slowly took Chloe's t-shirt off, revealing the breasts that Eric explored over and over again every night. Curtains blew and the camera trembled. The view was gone for a second, then the curtains fell back to their place.

The girl placed her clarinet in her mouth and placed its end under Chloe's left breast, right where her heart was and started playing again. Eric watched Chloe's face turn with excitement and intensity. The girl stopped playing and put her hand on Chloe's breast and their mouths met. The curtains blew once again, only this time with great strength, knocking the camera off the table. The screen went black.

Normally Eric would enjoy watching some girl-on-girl homemade soft erotica, but all he could feel was jealousy. Who was this redheaded, clarinet playing bitch? He was about to go take the CD out, but the screen jolted and a man's voice was heard.

"Mark shut that thing off immediately!" the voice hissed.

"No fucking way! This is what she wanted me to do" Another one answered.

The camera holder raised the camera and the scene was revealed. Inside of a church. A casket. Behind the casket, the picture of the redheaded girl projected on the wall.

"Fuck" Eric said out loud.

Chloe appeared. In all black, and walked towards the platform, then turned and faced the grievers. She seemed... crushed with sadness. She spoke.

"Mona and I had a lot of time to prepare for this moment, and she was quite clear about her demands".

She looked down for a second and continued.

"When she first told me what was going to happen I said 'Over my dead body'" a broken smile took over her face " and she said 'No Chloe, over mine!'... And as always... my darling girl was right".

Eric watched Chloe look away as her jaw clenched in effort to not cry. The she faced the people watching her again.

"So Mona is going to say her final farewell to you, not through me but..." she looked down and gasped for breath "...inevitably..." her voice was cracking now, she looked up "...and ever-so-coolly..." tears on the brink of falling down her cheeks "...through the immortal genius of the Bay City Rollers".

And upbeat 60s pop song started playing as Chloe finished her words.

_BYE BYE BABY, BABY GOODBYE_

Chloe didn't move. She seemed numb, erased off of this world. Different pictures of Mona was being projected on the wall now. Mona as a baby.

_BYE BYE BABY, DON'T MAKE ME CRY_

Mona at her high school graduation.

_YOU'RE THE ONE GIRL IN TOWN I'D MARRY_

Mona and Chloe kissing in a sunny park.

_GIRL, I'D MARRY YOU NOW IF I WERE FREE_

Mona and Chloe with friends on the Coney Island Ferry.

Chloe still stood there, tears now falling from her eyes, pain visible in every part of her body.

_I WISH IT COULD BE-_

The screen went black. Eric stood there in disbelief. The woman he wanted to protect so much already had been hurt so much before.

But he didn't have more time to think about it, because he realised that the room smelled like rain hitting dry ground. He turned and found Chloe standing by the door, staring at the now blank screen, the same exact expression she had in what he had just watched. Dissolved.

"Chloe I-"

She didn't let him speak and did not move her eyes away from the TV. "One wants to move through life with elegance and grace...Blossoming infrequently but with exquisite taste and perfect timing...Like a rare bloom... One wants, but one seldom gets what one wants, does one?".

Her eyes were tearing up now; he could see the anger rising in her.

"No! One does not! One gets FUCKED! OVER! ONE DIES AT THE AGE 22, ROBBED OF DECADES OF MAJESTY!" She threw down her bag and shook her head in anger. Then she lifted her head and her furious eyes met Eric's

.

"She's a ghost now and I've been spectral for so long. I've spent countless days sitting on cold park benches wishing I could feel the same way I felt with her... And for one fucking second... one fucking split of a second I thought I had that with you."

Eric shook his head "Chloe you have to let me-".

"I rescind my invitation" she said, her gaze piercing into his eyes.

Eric was pulled out of the house by an invisible force "Please Chloe let me-" he said as he landed on the front yard.

Chloe spoke slowly as she closed her door "You promised me... But I hurt all over".

**Did you recognize this funeral scene? It's from the movie "Love, Actually". I hope you enjoy this long chapter that introduces new plot twists. Thank you so much for reading. And please let me know what you think. Cheers.**


	9. The Garden

Pam watched her maker sitting on his throne, eyeing the group of young women dancing in front of him in the hopes of being picked. For the past three days, Eric seemed to have returned to his old self, except Pam could tell the difference. He was once again the strong sheriff and bar owner that terrified and aroused people, but it was obvious to Pam that his mind was elsewhere.

After Pam got distracted from her duty to keep Chloe at the queer bar because of a certain human named Tara, Eric returned to Fangtasia fuming with anger. Not only did he trash a part of the bar, but he also commanded Pam to stop contacting Chloe. Pam knew that something bad must've happened between her maker and the girl since he stopped spending his nights at the house of the wonderfully-scented human.

She watched him pick a woman from the crowd and took her to his office. Just like on the previous two nights, this woman also had dark long hair. A cheap and inaccurate copy of Chloe. "Pathetic" Pam said out loud.

* * *

Chloe was standing on a green meadow. She knew she had to give her remaining to this man. But why was her destroyer also there, watching?

A rattling sound woke her up from her dream. She opened her eyes and looked around. No one was there. She sighed and shut her eyes again. She started thinking about her dream. She'd need to know more about the whereabouts of this meadow to do what she had to. Because she knew, that she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to be done.

What had happened with Eric was the last straw. Tears were taking over her sight. She knew that getting involved with anyone, yet alone with another vampire would mean more hurting. How could she be so reckless. How could she believe that a vampire like Eric Northman would not hurt her. There was a huge void in her. An empty drum she was. She felt fury rising inside her. No, she was not going to cry. It may have been done for her, but she was not going to go out with tears and sniffles.

She got up from her bed and went downstairs. In a drawer she found her _emergency_ cigarettes. She went outside to her porch and sat on her swing chair, lit her cigarette and inhaled. God, how much Mona hated her smoking. One time she actually took her pack and threw it outside the window. For the three wonderful years they spent together, she kept on asking Chloe to stop, saying it was too unhealthy. It was ironic really, that Mona had to be the one to die from cancer.

"Penny for your thoughts" a husky voice said. Chloe didn't have to look up and see the ice blue eyes to know who was talking to her.

"Go away" she said while she exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Don't waste your human energy being up with me" Eric said coldly, but his voice softened as he continued "I've already taken care of that".

She looked up "I don't see any bruises" Chloe spat as she angrily stared at him.

"Inside" he said looking down. For a second he genuinely looked sad.

"You are one noble guy ..."inside"... don't flatter yourself Eric" spoke Chloe as she crossed her arms and took another spiff from her cigarette. "So it's your tea party, talk!".

Eric's face fell into his usual challenging smirk. "You don't have to be so hostile Chloe, I think I get some points for coming here and trying to arrive at a resolution". Chloe kept staring at him. "Maybe what I did isn't forgivable in your little human mind but-".

"It isn't" she interrupted him.

"BUT, I am trying to be responsible here" he looked annoyed with seeing how Chloe wasn't making things easier for him. "There are limits, boundaries as to what you can expect from a vampire. You have to be reasonable. Did you think that I'd let you keep your secrets from me forever?".

"No not forever. You were saying something about being reasonable?" she asked squinting her eyes in anger as if she was trying to understand better.

"Yes. Maybe you think I've fucked up, but you've fucked up too". Chloe's jaw dropped in disbelief. Was

this fucker telling her that this was her fault?

"You never trusted me, not really, never gave me a chance to find my footing. You humans always complain about how you are done in. You are so passive and yes, too much of a victim-".

"Why are you here? You are sorry? Why? Atonement? Exoneration?" Chloe interrupted him with a frowning, questioning face.

"I didn't say I'm sorry" Eric said coldly.

"Oh" Chloe's eyes turned to the floor. "No, you didn't" she said slowly in a sad realization.

"I can't let you pass certain limits. You have to listen to me and do what I say-".

She suddenly looked up to his eyes and hurriedly exclaimed "You've slept with someone!".

"What!? No!" Eric said taken aback.

"You did!" she said almost looking excited with figuring out a puzzle.

"They.. just... occasionally-"

"God dammit, ask me how I knew!" she exclaimed with a mean grin.

"How?".

"Threshold of revelation".

"What?".

"FUCK YOU! I have ancient instincts that's how!" her anger was back, she got up on her feet and walked towards him, roaring "LIMITS!? BOUNDARIES!? TELL IT TO MY HEART STUPID. TELL IT TO MY EMPTY HOUSE. TELL IT TO THE FIVE DEAD BODIES I MOURN OVER ALL ALONE!".

"Chloe they were just pick ups, you-"

"I'm leaving, I have limits too" she said walking towards her door.

But a icy grip took a hold of her wrist. Eric stood in front of her. Staring, trying to understand. He knew that he'd never understand a human's emotions but he hated himself for what he'd done, how much he hurt her. Wasn't that enough?

They kept on staring at each other. Chloe looking like a bull, her nostrils flared, boiling with anger. Then she spoke.

"You look at me with sad eyes, but you compromise and endanger nothing in yourself...It's like the idea of sadness you can do...Or the idea of love."

She freed herself from his grip and sat down again. Eric took the seat next to her. They sat there in silence, both consumed in their thoughts. Then without turning her head to look at him she asked.

"Your new lovers-".

"They are not my lovers".

"Right. How did you meet them?".

"At work".

"So they work at the bar?"

"No, customers".

"Fangbangers!? Really Eric?"

Eric was annoyed now. The only person he ever had to explain himself to was Godric, his maker, and he was gone. He certainly wasn't going to apologize for who he is to a human now. "They are just food and companionship" he spat. But the moment the words left his mouth he regretted them.

Chloe looked at the floor. "Just when I think he can't say anything else to make things worse.. he _does_!" she turned to him and patted his back in mock support "Companionship! How good, Eric, how good. I wouldn't want you to feel alone".

She stood up and kneeled in front of him, her eyes piercing in to his. "There are thousands of people out there who lose someone dear to them everyday. I've lost five. You brought me here and promised that I would never feel pain again... And every one of those people who are grieving have a lover or some friend who stuck by them through thick and thin. Everyone got that except me.. I got you... why Eric? What's wrong with me?".

She stopped for a second but her face turned stern again "Hey Eric, are you really bruised inside?".

"I can't do this" Eric jumped on his feet but Chloe blocked his road.

"Oh, a list of things you can't do. You are so fragile" she hissed in sarcasm. "Bruises, inside-yes?".

"Yes".

She wasn't roaring anymore, but to Eric it felt like her words were daggers. "Well, come back to me when they are visible. Come back when you are black and blue. Because right now, I can't even believe that there is blood in your veins..So don't come near me unless you got something to show!".

And with that she went inside and closed her door, leaving Eric staring into the night.

* * *

The next night Chloe punched in Pam's number. She knew from Tara that they had a blast together that night. But then Pam disappeared. She could tell that Tara was a little heart-broken. So Chloe dialed her number.

"Mistress Pam here" the female vampire answered with a grin seeing the caller id "All your dark fantasies will come true with this vampire".

Chloe laughed. It was good to have at least some relief in her life. "Have you stopped visiting me because I'm in cahoots with your maker?".

"No little kitten, he ordered me not to contact you anymore".

"But we are talking now?".

"You contacted me". Chloe could hear Pam grin over the phone.

"Right. Tara's going to come over for dinner, why don't you come and watch us eat things?".

"No thanks, one thing I dislike more than humans is human food".

Chloe was so fucking confused, she saw how interested Pam was in Tara that night "Drop the act Nancy and tell me why you are avoiding Tara? I can tell that you were into her."

"Stop being so fucking naive Chloe" Pam said in explanation; but there was no answer so she felt compelled to explain "No good comes out of humans and vampires getting involved. The sooner you understand that the better it is for _everyone_. Humans are just so...weak" she said in disgust.

Chloe couldn't believe what she heard. Yes there were some anti-human vampires out there but neither Pam nor Eric really believed in that, she could feel it. So why were they so reluctant to let any human in their lives?

"Are you still there kitten?".

"Umm, yeah" Chloe answered "Can you sneak away for 5 minutes, I want to tell you something in person. And you can leave before Tara gets here".

Three minutes later Chloe was standing in her front yard under the full moon as Pam flashed in front of her.

"What is it that you want to tell me? How much you want to be ravaged by me? How much you want to be my sex slave?" she said with a grin.

"You think humans are weak.. why?".

Pam's face fell. "Ughh do we have to have this conversation?". Chloe nodded. "Very well because your lives are so easily perished. There is no value to it. Your bodies are so feeble."

"And you think strength only comes with bodily capability?"

"Yes I do" Pam said as she crossed her arms.

Chloe thought for a minute, then walked up to stand right in front of Pam. For some reason this made Pam very uneasy- and humans never made Pam feel uneasy.

"Humans we... we live through such horrible times. And some of us live through even worse... But humans keep living".

Chloe looked up for a second as if she was looking for the right words, then she continued

"When they are more spirit than body, more sores than skin, their flesh burnt, and flies laying eggs on the corners of their childrens' eyes..but still they live anyway".

To Pam the world felt like it stopped moving, there was no sound or movement around them.

"I don't think it is braver to be dead... Humans... we live beyond hope, we live even when there is no hope... It's so inadequate, it's so not enough... but still, humans live anyway".

Chloe tilted her head "Don't you see some strength in that?".

Before Pam can answer, Chloe cupped her cheeks and her angelic voice made an appearance as Pam stared at her, all hypnotised.

_I am a black ocean, leaping and wide,_

_Welling and swelling I bear in the tide._

_Leaving behind nights of terror and fear,_

_Into a daybreak that's wondrously clear,_

_I rise._

_You may shoot me with your words,_

_You may cut me with your eyes,_

_You may kill me with your hatefulness,_

_But still, like air, I rise. _

The moment Chloe stopped speaking Tara's car appeared down the road. All Pam could do was whisper to herself "I do see the strength".

* * *

It was easy for Pam to sneak away from Fangtasia that night because she knew Eric was out on a mission in Shreveport to bust an anti-vampire group. While they usually did these attacks together, Eric told Pam to "scram" tonight.

He stood outside the run-down trailer where the group supposedly held their meetings. In the last two weeks a vampire in his area was staked while another was forced to meet the sun. His investigations came down to this address and oh boy were they going to pay for their crimes.

He knocked on the door and waited. He was known to be a ruthless Sheriff but tonight he was in full dictator mode. The way Chloe spoke to him infuriated him. The way he let her speak to him that way made him even madder. He hated her. And wanted her to be his. He couldn't continue his borderline thoughts on the dazzling creature; a scrawny looking young man with a mullet opened the door.

Before he could even make a sound Eric started glamouring him "I am an old friend of yours, it's been a while since we saw each other; you are now going to invite me in so we can catch up."

"Hey dude long time no see... Why don't you come in so we can hang out a little" the man said with dead eyes.

Eric thought for a second that he would give these white trash scumbags a chance to defend themselves, but the moment he walked in another member of the group swung a silver chain in the hopes of capturing him. However all the man could do was wrap the chain around Eric's arm, which hurt like hell but he was a thousand years old and no chain was ever going to be the end of him.

In the corner of his eye he saw another man loading up a stake gun. In one moment Eric stood in front of him, smiled and ripped his throat open. He took the stake and smashed it into the second guy's head.

The young man who answered the door was still standing there, trembling in terror. Eric admired him for not taking off. Perhaps another day Eric would let him go, and tell him that he's a lucky man. But he flashed in front of him. Before he dug into his throat he said "This isn't your lucky day".

It truly was astonishing, the strength of Eric Northman. In under two minutes he got rid of three humans. He looked down to his arm, still sizzling under the silver chain. He flinched with pain. Once removed he would heal quickly. Once removed...

* * *

Chloe was doing the dishes. It was a successful night in a way. After she, well, _influenced_ Pam into give humans a second chance, the trio had a great time together. After dinner was had and Tara was a little tipsy, the female vampire and Chloe's new friend decided to go have "coffee" at Tara's place.

Chloe heard a knock on the door. She hoped that it wasn't Eric again. There to pester her by saying how it was Chloe's doing that everything was fucked up beyond repair. She was ready to tell him to fuck off but she her jaw dropped as she opened the door.

Eric Stood in front of her, a silver chain wrapped around his right arm, flesh and blood burning under it.

"Jesus fucking Christ what the fuck happened to you!?".

"You said visible scars" he said with a weak smile.

"Oh God dammit Eric you are so fucking literal... Come in" she spoke.

Eric walked in and stood in the middle of the room.

"Would you be so kind to remove it?" he said with now his usual smirk.

"The things you make me go through" Chloe shook her head as she placed her hand on his arm to remove the chain away.

"I am sorry".

Chloe looked up.

She looked at his icy blue eyes that are usually a force of their own. Now they seemed... willing. As if he was trying to understand. A glimpse of effort swimming in those icy waters.

She nodded and went back to her work of removing the chain.

They were silent when she was finished. She watched as his muscles, tissues and skin returned into health. It truly was breath-taking to see something like that.

"Who did this to you?".

"Doesn't matter, it happens to me all the time" he said again with the smirk.

"How can you be so nonchalant with your body? Even if it heals all the time?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"Because I am not as weak as you human" he said with a grin as he went and took a seat on her sofa.

Chloe was speechless, which was quite rare for her. What the hell was wrong with this father-daughter team? She didn't have to, but she wanted him to learn and understand. Know that he has to change sooner or later, to not end up like Godric. So she did what she did next.

She walked towards him and sat on his lap, her legs straddling him. Eric was grinning in victory. Pompous fool- Chloe thought. Soon he'd learn that things that came easy to you were the things that left you unsatisfied.

She placed her hands on his chest and gazed into his eyes.

Eric suddenly felt dizzy.

_You are mere flesh,. Me, I -am utter flesh._

He felt warmness inside his skin.

_Density of desire, the gravity of skin. _

Heat was filling up the room. He felt flames on the side of his face. His cock stiffened and his fangs extended.

_The pull. The throb. The ooze._

Chloe took off her dress in one move and revealed her naked body on his lap. He sat there, completely handed over to her. She freed his dick from his trousers and slid it into her wetness. He moaned in ecstasy. Nothing on earth felt like this. Pure ecstasy.

_Priapsis._

She rose in his lap and fell on his cock.

_Dilation._

She did it again.

_Engorgement._

Again.

_Flow._

And again.

_The universe aflame with angelic ejaculate!_

He moaned and grunted as he completely lost control with sexual frenzy.

_Infinite, unceasing, the blood-pump of creation!_

She put her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to his neck still riding him.

_Holy Estrus! Holy orifice!_

He bit into her to taste her blood. The moment his fangs sunk into her vein, he imagined a bright light entering his mouth, taking over his entire being. She rocked him one more time as they both reached the most breath-taking climax of their lives.

_ECSTATIS IN EXCELSIS!_

Life, time, and the room returned to their normal state. Both breathed into each others mouths in love and satisfaction as they kissed. Eric put his arms around her and inside, he thanked God or whatever was out there for bringing her into his life.

Chloe took his right arm that was scarred some short time ago and planted a gentle kiss on it. Then she lifted her gaze up and stared into his eyes. What she said wasn't a statement, it was an order to stay with him for the rest of his time on earth.

"The body is the garden of the soul".

**The poem Chloe reads to Pam here is "I rise" by Maya Angelou. To everyone who's following where this is going, I never intended this story to be quite long, so I will be wrapping it up soon, perhaps in the next chapter (and reveal what Chloe is!). Please let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Cheers.**


	10. Stasis

Chloe was watching Eric's dreamless sleep. One would've thought that he was a corpse, except every time Chloe tried to move away from his arms he would pull her in again. Having waken up a good thirty minutes ago, she was watching the man that she admitted to love and was thinking. She hoped that he wouldn't hate her for what she was, what she had to do. She would hate to know that she'd be a source of sadness for him, but perhaps he would listen, understand, eventually see the hope and come back to her all new.

After they've made up that night a week ago, they've spent their every waking minute together. There were no pretenses, no fronting. They both knew that what they had between them wasn't a game. Both creatures needed the other's existence. So they explained each other who they were through words, touches, kisses and movement. He told her about his past, his parents and Godric. She told him about hers. She told him about Mona, and how they found out together that she was half-fairy. She told him about Godric and Belize; and how they were just friends to her and nothing more. They shared hours of silence, just feeling each other's bodies and minds; they laughed and agreed, and they argued and denied each other's statements. Eric still wanted Chloe to drink his blood, have a bond with her, and to know what she was. But Chloe told him that it would be unnecessary for her to drink the ancient blood, for soon she would show him what she was.

And to show him what she was had to happen soon. Chloe knew that although they made up and were happy together, she was running out of her inner energy. She adored this men with her every atom, and knew that if she was human his love would make everything better. But she wasn't human. And there was no making better. Just like she knew what she was from the beginning, she now knew that she was done. She had no choice.

So Chloe watched Eric's stoic expression. A few minutes ago in her dream she was flying in the starry sky, from her home to the green meadow nearby. Now she knew how to get there; and that tonight was the night. She wanted to tell him beforehand what was going to happen, and be fair. But that would only ruin their time together. Hopefully in the future he'd forgive her, and find her again.

She pulled herself out of Eric's grip and took out a piece of paper and pen from her bag. Before leaving his home, she left a note for him to see when he'd rise from his dead sleep.

* * *

Eric opened his eyes and frowned over the empty bed. Her scent of cardamom and snow was still lingering in the air. He felt a little dizzy taking it all in, a desperate need in him rising to find her, have her, keep her his- forever. He looked down to her pillow to find a note.

_Eric,_

_You would've once again prevailed over me and keep me in your bed for the night if only I hadn't waken up before the sunset. I want to show you what I am, make you understand, and if you agree- have you as mine until our very earth is dead itself._

_Come to the meadow ten miles southeast of my house at 11 pm._

_Your Chloe_

"Your Chloe" Eric read out loud "Have you as mine until our very earth is dead itself". Eric felt his stomach turn with excitement. If it was even possible, he found himself loving her more. An eternity with her- as his- he couldn't wait till he could have her in his arms again. Then they would be together till the end. Never apart. Or so he thought.

* * *

It was five minutes till eleven. Chloe was standing in the middle of the dark green meadow. Eric was finishing up ordering around Pam at Fangtasia. Terry Bellefleur was on his way to Merlotte's after spending a month's leave for his honeymoon and much needed vacation.

* * *

Eric flew over the forest to find the woman whom he loved with his entire existence, standing alone, barefoot on the green grass. He gracefully landed in front of her and cupped her cheeks. She was wearing a long and draped dress, her hair braided over hear head, she looked like a Greek goddess. She smelled of the sun.

She rose on the tip of her toes "I am glad you came" she whispered as she pressed her lips against his, giving him a sensual but short kiss.

"I don't want to explain it to you. I want you to see it. Know me by heart. Understand every part of my being."

Eric nodded in silence.

"Would you mind moving to the side, and concealing yourself? I want you to watch us, but not disturb my subject".

Eric flashed across the meadow and stood behind a tree on the side. _Subject_? Curiosity was eating his insides. Whatever she was, he would love her, he told himself.

A truck appeared down the road and slowed down as the driver noticed the woman standing alone in the night. Terry Bellefleur stopped, and got out "Miss, are you alright?".

Silence.

Terry took a few steps towards her "It isn't safe for a young woman like you to be out alone ... in the night like this... in these part of the woods".

Silence.

He walked towards her, now her face visible in the dark "I didn't mean to pry or anything, I can give you a lift home if you wish."

He was now standing a couple of feet away from her, while Eric was watching the curious even unfold.

"My name is Terry, and I'm sorry if I startled you.. I promise I am no pervert or anyth-".

But Terry couldn't continue with his sentence. The meadow took a dark blue shade all of a sudden. As if there were a second moon in the sky; only bigger and made of sapphire.

Their jaws dropping, both Terry and Eric watched Chloe slowly rise into the dark blue sky.

Her voice was heard. Angelic. Determined. Filling out the entire meadow. Looking down at Terry.

"_GREETINGS AUTHOR. I HAVE ARRIVED. THE GREAT WORK BEGINS"._

Terry was trembling with fear. There was a thing in the air and it was talking to him. Eric couldn't even blink, confusion hypnotized him into dumbness.

"_ME, I -AM THE MUSE OF AMERICA. THE CONTINENTAL PRINCIPALITY. I SHINE A LIGHT ON MYSTERIES OF EARTHLY LIFE. LUMEN. PHOSPHOR. FLUOR. CANDLE."_

Eric gasped. A muse? That... existed?

She stretched out her arms as if she wanted to hold Terry.

"_I UNFOLD MY LEAVES, BRIGHT STEEL, IN SALUTATION OPEN SHARP BEFORE YOU..."_

She swooped in a little bit closer which made Terry jerk in horror.

"_TERRY BELLEFLEUR- LONG DESCENDED- WELL PREPARED."_

Terry couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to flee but his legs seemed to be immobile "No! You are mistaken! I am not prepared for anythi-".

"_AMERICAN WRITER, TONIGHT YOU BECOME AMERICAN EYE THAT PIERCETH DARK. AMERICAN HEART HOT FULL FOR TRUTH. THE TRUE GREAT VOCALIST. THE KNOWING MIND! TONGUE OF THE LAND! SEER-HEAD!"_

"NO! Just please leave! PLEASE! Leave me alon- Oh God".

Chloe slowly came down to the ground again. She spoke softly, but with intense certainty, stepping towards him.

"_You can't outrun your occupation Aristophanes. Hiding from me in one place, you will find me in another."_

Their faces now an inch apart.

"_Me,I- stop down the road, waiting for you._"

"I-" Terry wanted to protest but her words, and her proximity was taking over him. She swiftly put her arm behind his back and lifted him into the air. Now he was floating in a forty-five degree angle, gasping for air, listening, and being overwhelmed in his body and mind.

Eric watched as the entire meadow went pitch dark. Only the muse and the human seemed to stand in the middle of a ball of light.

"_You know me author. You are a battered heart, bleeding life in the universe of wounds."_

A bright blue light appeared in her hand as she put it on the man's chest, making him squirm in pleasure and intensity, entering and disappearing inside his torso.

_"Vessel of the book you, in you, in your blood I write, have written. Stasis. The End._"

She placed him softly on the grass as Terry fell into an exhausted sleep.

The same sleep was taking over Eric's eyes. Never in his life he had felt such exhaustion. He saw her walking towards him. He fell on his knees and collapsed on the ground. He heard her sweet voice as sleep dragged him into nothingness "Come over to my house when you wake up".

* * *

It was an hour till dawn when Eric woke up. The human that Chloe interacted with was gone. He wanted to run to her. Have her wherever she was. A muse! A fucking muse! He walked the earth for a thousand years and knew vampires who were older than him, but never has he heard anyone mention a creature as such.

He shot up in the sky and found Chloe sitting under the apple tree in her front yard. Eric instantly realized that she wasn't breathing right. He went to the most precious thing he ever knew and kneeled in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just very tired" she lied.

"A muse!?"

She grinned "Yeah".

"Are you going to elaborate on that or am I going to have torture it out of you?" he smirked.

She smiled and told him her story. "I always knew I was different. Always. And I always knew that I should b careful sharing that information with people. I didn't know I was a muse until my first dream when I was eleven. From then on, I always knew where to go and who to... well, inspire".

"A muse" Eric repeated to himself. "But how come no one knows about you? I never came across anyone of your kind during my thousand years".

"Well, as I understand, there are only seven of us. Each continent has one muse that influences the artists of the country that he or she lives in. With vampires, well, I always knew inside me that I would have to avoid being out at night. I just knew. Until I met Belize through a friend I always stayed in at night."

"I see" Eric nodded. He was still in shock. There was so much he wanted to learn about.

"So you are the Muse of America and you inspire the artists of the United States right now. Does that mean that the rest of the continent is uninspired?" he asked with that attractive smirk.

She grinned and coughed little "No. An artist is an artist no matter what I give them. I am 24 and I have influenced over more than 500 people. They were going to produce their art irregardless of me. But amongst those some hundred artists, a few have created masterpieces with my influence." She gulped and looked like she was in pain for a second but continued "An artist can create a masterpiece without me, but there are more plentiful in our continent because of me."

Eric was sensing something wrong with her."Your heartbeat" he suddenly realized in horror "it's slowing down".

Chloe felt her eyes tearing up. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him and he was already in panic.

"I will give you my blood and heal you" he said hurriedly.

"Eric that won't help me" Chloe answered calmly. She wanted her voice to be stronger but her lungs hurt.

"Of course it will don't be an idiot!" he spat in anger "Just open your mout-"

"Listen to me!" she managed to say authoritatively. Eric stopped. His eyes were searching hers in terror.

Chloe spoke slowly "Your blood would only keep my body alive. But I would be catatonic, nothing in there..staring at you with dead eyes...I make the engine of creation run, and creation runs my engine... I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't take one more heart break. Pain and trauma... it drains my inner energy...I can't stay alive if I have nothing to give."

Eric's stomach dropped in guilt. Was she dying because of how he hurt her? She must've felt his pain because she stopped him.

"This isn't because of you. You have to believe me. I knew I was close to my end even before I met you".

"You... so..." Eric felt a million emotions taking over him, but the one he felt strongest was anger.

"SO YOU KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DIE BUT YOU MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU ANYWAY? WHY?" He roared fuming in anger, his hands holding her arms in a tight grip as if he wanted to extract the answer out of her.

She was weak now. "You never let me finish" her voice was a whisper, but still determined. "Just as I knew that I was different even when I was a child, I also knew that I had an ancient soul."

Eric let go of her arms and listened.

"I know with every bone in my body that I've been living over and over again long before you or your maker were born". She gasped for her, wheezing, she continued "The night you came to my house, silvered, I gave you my light".

"What does that mean?" he asked. He didn't want to lose her, he wanted her to be wit him forever. He thought maybe his heart wasn't dead, because it was certainly breaking right now.

Chloe was following every little expression on his face and knew what he was thinking. "With my light in you, you will find me again...Just as I have been born this life time, I will be born again soon... somewhere in this continent. And one day, I don't know when, but one day you will have a dream about me, about how to find me... I won't remember who you are, just as I don't remember my past lives now, but... you can make me love you again."

"Make you love me again!?"

"We both know that you are more than capable of it."

Eric pondered for a second in disbelief. So she wasn't really dying? "You promised me an eternity with you." he stated, wanting to understand.

"And that I will give you. Just with minor interruptions. I will die and be born again and again until death bears the earth clean as bone" she gave him a weak smile "You and I, are forever".

He felt blood tears streaming down his face but he wasn't in turmoil anymore. Somehow he knew that the things she were promising were true. He somehow that he'd see her again.

Now the sky was getting brighter. He held her in his arms and kissed her lips, her cheeks, her jaw line. He got on his feet. "You will always be mine". he exclaimed.

"And you mine" she whispered. "I will see you soon, just keep yourself safe". She sat up and held out her hand towards his. Eric listened to that angelic voice taking over time and space once again. As she spoke her last words to him, a small bright light left her index finger and entered his, making him tremble in excitement and hope.

"_Until then, may the winds be at your back, may life be kind, and may the Gods turn the occasional blind eye._"

"Until then" he nodded and looked at his new purpose of living for the last time. Then, in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Chloe watched the sun rise. She was barely breathing now, sweet exhaustion taking her over. She smiled to herself.

"The twenty-first century... The world has gotten... terribly, terribly old".

Her eyes closed.

* * *

Somewhere in Argentina, a baby girl with dark hair and dark eyes were born.

**THE END**

**Aristophanes is the ancient Greek playwright of Lysistrata- a famous anti-war play. In calling Terry this name, Chloe hints that Terry may write an anti-war masterpiece. **

**The last words of Chloe to Eric is from a song by Koop: Beyond the Son.**

**And there you have it. I want to thank everyone who took time to read, review and follow. This was my first story and I hope you've enjoyed it. Perhaps a sequel would be nice, but imagining the world of some twenty years later is quite difficult. Either way, I would love to hear what you thought about it.**

**Cheers. **


End file.
